Exterior load bearing walls for residential and commercial structures generally comprise field built framing, wood or steel, to which an exterior facing such as wood, vinyl or aluminum siding, brick or masonry veneer is field applied. After insulating the frame cavities, an interior facing is also field applied. The materials for such construction and the tools and the skilled personnel for erection are readily available. While hybrid walls have been proposed, the industry has been resistant to change.
The load bearing strength of such walls is based entirely on the framing members in accordance with applicable codes with the contribution of the other wall components not taken into account, thus dictating wall thickness. The wall thickness in turn limits the insulation and accordingly the R-value of the wall system. The framing also provides a direct high conductivity thermal path between the insulation areas. Further, the exterior facings are subject to destructive damage under extreme climate conditions including hurricanes, blizzards, tornadoes and the like. Notwithstanding these deficiencies, these walls remain the wall systems of choice for the construction industry.
It would in view of the above be desirable to provide an improved exterior wall system that resists to environmental damage, provides increased load bearing capability, increases the insulation value for savings in heating in heating and cooling, and uses materials and trade skills accepted by the construction industry.